ZLP: Homicidal Testing Ch2
by Daniel-Gleebits
Summary: This is the second Chapter in my fanovel, again this can be found on DeviatnArt by typing 'Gleebits' into the search bar, there about 2526 chapters if I remember right up there now, where as here there is 2 and my All Hallows Eve story, also on DA


Zims latest plan: Homicidal testing

As the young man descended deeper into the earth in the lift, he looked around at the wondrous machinery, pipe lines & technology that surrounded the narrow tube. GIR was sitting down taking out of his head a tube of something, maybe toothpaste or acne cream, & sucking on it loudly, trying vainly to get every last scrap of whatever was in the tube, even going so far as to lick the cap, then offered the empty tube to the man.  
"Hmm? What's this?" Inquired the man  
"It's tube cheese, I is the cheese man!" GIR replied  
"Oh, err, thank you" he said as he examined the obviously empty tube of liquefied cheese.  
"I'm GIR, what's your name skinny?" GIR asked showing little real interest while playing with his antennae, as was the young man as his attention was more focused on the various rooms they were passing.  
"What? Hmm?" The man turned quickly to GIR who looked up & repeated  
"I'm GIR what's your name skinny?"  
Looking rather annoyed at being called skinny, he glanced around a tad more then turned to GIR & extended his hand towards him as though to announce  
"My name is Johnny C., but you can call me Nny", "Nice place you have here" He added as they descended further & further underground.

Finally they reached the laboratory that Zim was working in, but where was Zim? He was no where to be seen, & as Nny walked into the shadowy depths of the sparsely lighted room. The room itself was a circular room, filled with inactive monitors, blinking consoles, purple lights & large wires & pipe lines snaking all over the edges of the walls & ceiling.  
As Nny & GIR walked further into the room, a metallic tapping sound began to echo through the room. Several shadows began to move around the walls as Zim descended from the roof, suspended by his PAK's thin mechanical legs to the above pipes & wires. As he silently landed onto the metal plates that formed the floor of his lair.  
"Welcome, human, how do you like the greatest feats of IRKEN ENGINEERING!?!" Zim asked with excitement & anticipation of Nny's answer in his voice.  
Nny leapt around daggers in the air as he lunged at Zim. Zim stood momentarily to build dramatics, and then hoisted himself out of the way & onto a nearby monitor. Nny stopped & looked on at Zim, realizing that he had just attacked the alien.  
"COMPUTER!"  
"What nooooow!?" moaned the familiar computerized voice. Zim looked at the screen that the computer was speaking through narrow eyed for a second before yelling  
"Confiscate weaponry!"  
In a blinding light, the computer manifested a blue glowing force field around the pair of daggers, releasing Nny's grip on them & hoisting them up to a hole in the wall that sealed up as soon as it had appeared.  
"HUMAN! No one threatens Zim, especially not in my own base, NO OOOOOONE!!!" Zim yelled in triumphant laughter, before realizing that Nny was messing with a console.  
"Wait, what are you doing? Get away from there; you don't know what you're doing!" Zim frantically yelled, running over in time to stop Nny from pressing a series of self-destruction keypads.  
With a smile on his face, Nny bent down towards the small alien, giving an expression that well respected physicists usually get when they finally get invited to a party.  
"So, which planet are you from? Who are you? Why are you here? Wh…" Before Nny could finish asking, GIR latched onto his back & started shouting about pigs.  
"No questions human, I have had GIR bring you here for a purpose." Zim said maniacally.  
As soon as Zim finished, several straps from a nearby table sprang up & latched themselves onto Johnny, pulling him into its embrace.  
"You, pig beast, are going to have a brain scan, to see if humans actually do have any significant brain activity."  
Nny seemed to be nonchalante about the rough treatment that was accorded to him, as Zim tapped away at a near by console, turning every so often to observe the various machinery whirring & moving closer to the ever entranced homicide. After a brief flash from the larger machine directly above Nny, the gigantic console Zim was facing immediately came to life, spitting out image after image.

To Zims surprise & apparent pleasure, most of the images were of the Johnny doing the most horrible & indescribable things imaginable. One image was of Nny when he was called a gay freak by some man at a work station in Mc. Cambell's fast food restaurant. As Nny reached over to the soon to be eviscerated man, he grabbed a plastic fork & pulled the man onto it over the counter, wedging it through his intestines & pulling them out over the floor, as the other workers & customers screamed, ran & regurgitated all over the increasingly red & green room.  
Zim cringed at the sight, but still had a look of eagerness in his expression. Image after image contained mostly past murders that Nny had committed, usually with the use of a torture device, daggers, his boots or plastic cutlery.

Back on the table, Nny examined Zim, noticing the many features of his species, the lime green skin, the thin antennae, & most noticeable, the strange dome shaped device on his back.  
"What is that thing on your back?" Nny asked with eagerness filling his conscious thought.   
Zim tapped a bit more on the console & turned towards Johnny, demanding that he be quiet for the procedure. Now getting a little annoyed, Nny began to struggle a little in his restraints, looking around for something to break them.  
Noticing, Zim turned towards him, & announced;  
"I have plans for you human, what is your name?" Zim inquired.  
With the annoyance subsiding, Nny replied "I am Johnny C., but you can call me Nny"  
"Hmmm?" Zim replied "You would rather be named after a FILTHY earth monkey bone?"  
"No, Nny as in the last three letters of my name" Johnny corrected.  
Using his mechanical legs to arch over him, Zim yelled at Nny  
"DO NOT RESIST ME, I CONTROL YOUR FATE!", "So, Nny then is it? That sounds good now that I think on it, perhaps all humans aren't as stupid as the Dib creature" Zim said aloud.  
"Dib?" Nny asked.  
"The Dib will be your test, you will help me bring about the doom of your planet to the coming madness" Zim announced. Almost immediately GIR jumped in front of Zim & shouted  
"I'm making the cake!"

Both Zim & Johnny looked confused at GIR before Nny asked  
"So you are here to wipe out the human race? If you're going to do that, can I keep a few that I like?"  
Zim sighed, then turned to the console again  
"How many are we talking about? I do have to enslave you all you know, the Tallest will be most pleased with my success, at using one of their own against them, in fact, I think I'll call them" Zim taps a few buttons, & the Irken economic symbol flashed onto the screen.  
"Ooo, can I see?" Nny asked  
"Meh, okay, since you're going to help me anyway" Zim said as he unrestrained him.  
Nny walked over to the screen & looked as the screen flickered onto a strange looking sight. Two tall & skinny figures appeared onto the screen, One in red & black armour covering most its body, & the other the same but with Purple & white colouring. The red one had red eyes, a rather long head vertically, & had two claw like fingers with no thumb coming from a gauntlet covering its hand & half of its arm. The other had Purple eyes, but apart from that was generally the same as the other. Both appeared the exact same height, were both floating a foot or two from the ground & were each wearing a robe from the waist down, & each had a grey PAK on their backs, much larger than Zims PAK was.  
"What noow Zim?" Inquired the Red one from behind a bag of nachos he was holding. The Purple one appeared to look at the screen with an irritated look on his face, eating a small box of curly fries.  
"My Tallest, I have devised a new INGENIOUS & HORRIBLE PLAN, TO ANNIHILATE THE HUMANS!" Zim announced to the pair.  
"Oh not again" Whispered the Purple one.  
"Zim, why have you called us...again? You do with every plan you get, you called us just yesterday to say that you had an idea to use earthen artificial beavers to power & giant pancake making machine to flood the earth in pancakes."  
"It could have worked if I had known that the beavers melted after about 2 hours of chewing, these earth pigs don't label anything right!" Zim complained.

The two aliens hovered for a while, awkwardly looking at each other & at Zim for a few seconds, after which the purple one seemed to notice something off-screen & floated off to investigate with a grin on his face, while the Red one gave him a look that seemed to say 'why do I know him?'.  
Finally Nny stepped into the screen shot & the Red alien looked at him with a slight surprise in the gleaming light shine of his eyes.  
"Hey Purple, who is the dark looking guy?" The Red alien suddenly asked. As soon as was said, the purple eyes alien, now known to be named Purple, peered into the screen form the side with a large maroon bag of what appeared to be curly fries under his arm, a very large bulging bag that appeared to be overflowing, dropping them all over the floor, after which a very small looking alien would jump onto the floor & begin shoveling them into its mouth. Purple gave an inquisitional glance in Nny's general direction, squinting his eyes a little before saying with a mouth full of fries  
"Uh uhyu, ebe e ish a shhraro rer"  
The Red eyed alien looked at him with annoyance building in his piercing gaze before saying with great hesitance & dread in his voice  
"…what?"  
Purple swallowed what his mouth was vainly attempting to contain, & he repeated  
"I don't know, maybe he is a shadowan, Red".  
The Red alien, who is coincidentally named Red, turned his head & a look of wonder appeared on his face.  
"Is he a Shadowan Zim?" he asked with interest growing in his voice.  
"No, he is a disgusting human worm germ that I'm using in my latest & GREATEST plan" Zim replied with a somewhat calm voice (Apart from the ending of course)

Red & Purple turned for a minute, discussing something as Nny & Zim looked at the screen intently.  
"These are you Leaders then?" Nny asked  
"Be quiet! & yes, they are my Tallest" Zim replied  
"Your leaders are just taller than everyone else?" Nny asked with a puzzled look on his face.  
Somewhere in the deep reaches of his mind, Dib's voice rang out the words "That's what I said!!" The words echoed & bounced around his mind, stinging every surface of his psyche they touched, until Zims anger finally swatted it out of his brain.  
"Human, you are one of the most destructive forces of your species I have ever seen; YOU will be my instrument of DEStruction on this pitiful ball of dirt called planet EArth, your species will finally become submitted to the power of the Irken Empire" Zim proposed triumphantly  
"Oh, that sounds interesting, what do I actually do in this then?" Nny asked, erect in posture with his hands behind his back & an inquisitive, if not somewhat dark look developing on his face, half covered in shadow, & the other half covered in blue/purple light emanating from the screen.  
"First, you will be tested to see if your imperfect human body is able to take on the HORRIBLE trials that I have installed for this revOLTing little planet." A menacing & maniacal look overshadowed Zims face, as he & Nny walked away from the screen, the Tallest now looking uninterestingly into the room, before casually turning it off.

To be continued-


End file.
